Time Away
by Whose to Say I Don't Know
Summary: Vince is an ass, and when Linda gets away, she gets away, (From The DS Novel- The Ranch)
1. Default Chapter

In any other market, the woman walking down the aisle pushing the cart would look strangely out of place. She has impeccably groomed blond hair, beautiful skin, huge blue eyes, a trim figure, perfectly done nails, and she was wearing a navy linen suit that looked as if it was bought in Paris. Everything about her was perfect. She could have easily pretended she had never been in there before, but surprisingly she was right at home there. Linda McMahon liked doing her own shopping. She liked cooking for Vince at night when he came home. Despite the impeccable way she looked, she liked taking care of her family, and attending to every minute detail herself.  
Their house was in Greenwich, Connecticut. Linda McMahon kept an impressive home. The children you to tease her on how "perfect" everything always was, and how everything had to look just right, and it was easy to believe about her. Just looking at her you can see she was somewhat compulsive about it. Even at six o'clock, on a hot June evening, after six hours of meetings, Linda had just put on fresh lipstick, and she didn't have a hair out of place.  
  
She selected two steaks, baking potatoes, fresh asparagus, some fruit and some yogurt. Like most people in Greenwich, she and Vince had expected a great deal from their children, a high standard for everything. And as it turned out Stephanie and Shane were good-looking, bright and shining in every way. Vince had always teased that they had to be the best no matter what and after a while the both of them had started to groan whenever they heard the words. But they knew what their father meant was they had to do the best they could, even if they didn't always succeed they had to try hard. It was a lot to expect but Vince McMahon had always set high standards and they met them. Linda had been the perfect wife to him all these years, providing him with a perfect home, the perfect children, looking beautiful, doing what was expected of her, and keeping a home that not only landed on the pages of Architectural Digest, but was a happy place to come home to. Vince McMahon loved his company, he traveled all around the world for it and that's how it came to be where it was at now. Stephanie was taking some time off to travel around the world. So Linda had more time to herself this year. She had a full and busy life, and to look at her, no one would ever have suspected there was anything lacking. She looked at least five or six years younger then she actually was, although she had gotten thinner this year, it made her seem more youthful. There was a genuine kindness, which came from the soul that transcended social distinctions, and made one unaware of the world she came from. Linda had everything most people wanted and yet as one looked at her, it was sensed that edge of sadness, it was a kind of compassion one felt more than saw, a loneliness perhaps.  
  
"How are you today, Mrs. McMahon?" The man at the checkout grinned at her. "I'm fine, Charlie, Thank You." She smiled at him and looked even younger. "Hot today isn't it?" she said, but she didn't look it. She never did. In winter she looked well dressed despite the brutal cold. And in the summer when everyone looked crazy in the dead heat, she looked calm, cool and collected. He could tell that her husband was in town by what she bought.  
  
The house was so quite now. Even an argument from Stephanie and Shane would have been a relief now. She put the groceries down in the kitchen and walked into the small den where they kept the answering machine. "Hi Mom.Sorry I missed you. I just called to say hi, and see how you were doing? It's ten o'clock here and I'm heading out with some friends. I'll talk to ya later.Bye" And then, almost as an afterthought "Oh. I love you." There was a click and she hung up. The machine recorded the time, that was four hours ago and Linda was in a meeting. "Linda." The next voice was that of her husband's. "I won't be home for dinner tonight. I'll be in meetings till eight and then I have more paper work to do. I'll see you at ten or eleven." There was a click and he was gone. It had been a hard year for them. So much had changed. so many disappointments.so much heartbreak. Linda always wondered how your heart could break, shattered beyond repair, and yet you went on. You still lived your life as if nothing happened. AS she walked into the bedroom and set down her handbag, her eyes went unwittingly toward the mantel. It was reassuring to see them there, the children when they were five, ten and fifteen. AS always she had found herself drawn to them, to just stand there and remember. She thought about making herself dinner, but she didn't feel like it. She decided to call Vince and let him know she got his message. They had very little to say to each other anymore. No matter how much they lost this year, she was not ready to give up. When she called she got his assistant saying he was in a meeting and that he would give him the message. She swiveled in the chair and was about to go when the phone rang again. She knew it couldn't be Vince at least not this soon. "Hello!" "Linda is that you?" The voice was a soft drawl, and made her smile at once just to hear her. It was the voice that she had known for twenty-six years now. She hadn't heard her from her in months but always seemed to call at the right moment. "You sounded like Stephanie for a moment" "No it's me, she still traveling around the world with some friends of hers." "Oh that's right, I just wanted to call to see how you were doing? And to let you know I was going to be up that way soon and that maybe you and I could get together." She asked. They had been roommates in college. Those were the crazy days and they had all been so young. Linda, Emily, Angela, and Valerie. They were inseparable for the years they went there. Valerie had died their junior year there and after that thing's changed. After graduation they grew up and moved on. Linda married Vince a year after, Emily moved out to Hollywood in hopes of making it big and a few years later she did. She was becoming the movie queen she always wanted. She had gotten married a few times, but none of them could handle the pressure of the media. Angela had gone off to medical school; she had been the odd one out. Linda had never like Emily's new husband, she had always wanted kids, but he didn't.  
  
"Well when are you coming up? I can't wait to see you, it's been while." Linda said excited to see her. "I'll be up in a couple of days, But Linda how are you?" Emily asked. There was a long silence while neither of them new exactly what to say. "I'm fine doing all the same things as before." Linda's voice was calm and controlled, but Emily knew better then that. "That's not what I meant." Emily said, "How are you? Really!" Linda sighed and looked out the window. It was dark now. And she was alone in the silent house. She had been alone for over a year. "I'm okay." Her voice trembled. It had only been a year before when she wished her life would just end. "I'm getting use to it." "And Vince?" "He's fine too, I guess. I never really see him anymore." "That doesn't sound fine to me." Emily said. "Its all a change around here, Vince is leaving in a week. He's traveling all over the world to promote and he'll be gone about a month, maybe even longer." Linda said. "You're not going, are you?" "I have things to take care of here, there is no use in both of us going." Linda said. "Lin, your not okay. When I get there I want you to be straight up truthful with me." "I am telling you the truth, Em. But I have to go, I'll talk to you when you get here."  
  
Vince got in and found that Linda had fallen a sleep in her clothes from that day. He stood there and watched her for a moment. The he changed and went to bed with out even waking her. When Linda got up the next morning Vince was already gone and she was till in her clothes. She showered and was sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She answered it and was shocked. "Emily what are you dong here? Your not suppose to be here till tomorrow." Linda smiled. "Linda I know your not okay, so I came down earlier cause I know you needed me." Emily said stepping into the house. She looked around. "You don't live here. This is a dollhouse. Its perfect, but then again look whom I'm talking to." Linda laughed as they walked into the kitchen. "Would you expect anything else?" "Of course not. But Lin you know why I'm here." Emily said sitting next to her. "Em I told you everything was okay, I don't know why you came down here early." Linda said. "Well since you won't talk I'll start. Blake is leaving me. He said he couldn't take life in the light all the time. I guess the last tabloid really did him over." Emily said wiping tears from her eyes. "I know all about bad exposure in the media, really look who you're talking to. But honestly you could get someone better then him any how." Linda said. "I want someone like Vince, he seems to be what everyone wants." Emily said. "No, Vince is not the man any one wants. At least no any more." Linda said looking down at the cup of tea she had poured herself. "What happened Lin? Talk to me here." Emily pleaded. "Our marriage is over, ever since last year, he hasn't talked to me. He blames me for Shane's death. He said I should have known that something was bothering him. He said I should have been there for him." Linda cried. "Em I never knew he was that un-happy, no one knew he was that depressed after Marissa left him. He just went to his house and ended not only his own life, but he took everyone else with him." "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it had gotten that bad. Have you talked to Vince told him how you felt?" Emily asked feeling bad. "He won't even look at me anymore, he barely says one word to me. A part of me is happy that he'll be away." "That's no way to live." Emily said "Apparently people live like that forever, they live with all kinds of pains. He's right I should have known, I should have done something." "Linda no matter what you had no idea that Shane would go and kill himself." Emily said. "But I should have." 


	2. 2's the clue

"What do you mean your leaving early?" Linda asked as she followed Vince to the bedroom. "Its only a few days earlier, its not a big deal." He said pulling the suitcase from the closet. "Maybe to you its not. You know Vince I'm not going to do this forever." He turned and looked at her. "What does that mean? He asked "It means exactly what I said. I'm not going to live like this forever. I can't do it. You act as if I don't exist. You never speak to me, you ignore me, you reject me and now you leaving to travel around and promote. And you expect me to be satisfied with what I got. This isn't a marriage anymore. It's like slavery and people who had slaves are a lot nicer then you are." It was certainly the most outrages thing she had ever said and he did not look pleased. "You seem to forget that I've been working" "And you seem to have forgotten were married." Linda said turning her back to him "It has been a very difficult year." He said. "You know I feel as I died along with Shane and so did our marriage." "It takes time, you know it." "It's been a year Vince." She said. "I'm aware of that, Bit I wasn't aware that you were issuing ultimatums." He said. "Well now I am." She said. "We'll talk about this when I return." He said continuing to pack. "I don't want to wait. This is not a marriage it's a nightmare." She couldn't believe she said it. He looked at her for a moment and continued to pack. "I can't believe your going to ignore me after what I just said to you." She walked into the kitchen and sat down, it was a few hours later when he came in, he was still wearing his starched white shirt from work, he had removed his tie and his hair was all a mess. It made him look young and a painful part was that he looked so much like Shane. She tried not to notice. "I know we can't escape what happened, but maybe this trip will do us both good." He said. "How? You being gone is not going to fix a thing." She said. "I can't be around you any more, every time I look at you I see Shane and it hurts so much. That I can't take it." "We can't escape the memory of our son. We not only lose him but we lose each other." She said, but in fact it was already true. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" He asked feeling guilty for the first time. He had told him self it was the sensible thing to do, but now he felt bad about it all. "I'll be fine she said with more nobility then truth. She got up the morning and he was gone. She slowly got up out of bed. It wasn't long before the phone rang. "Hello." She said not her usually self, but was her usual self. This last year there was no telling who was who. "Linda, I've got an idea." Emily said from the other end sounding all excited even though she had lost her husband already. But it was just last night that Linda realized that she had lost hers the day she lost her son. "He left early." Linda said sadly. "He didn't even say good bye, or that he'll miss me. He just went." "Sweetie I'm sorry, I really am, but honestly you'd be better off with out him. He's given you a nightmare of a life this last year. Yeah you guys had your good times before, but it looks as if it's over." Emily said. "I know, I just wish that things would work out better then they did." Linda said. "Well dear it's a good thing I called. You remember those cowboy boots get them out sweetie. You're going to come to Wyoming with me and Angie." Emily said. "I don't know if." "Oh but your going, this is not an option. You plane leaves tomorrow morning at eight, I'll meet you at the airport and then we're going to fly up to the ranch." Emily said smiling from the other end. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Linda grinned. "Well sweetie you are. Now go get ready and I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said.  
  
Linda hung up with her and couldn't believe she was about to drop everything and go on this crazy trip. She immediately called Vince and informed him that the board and J.R were going to be watching over things while she was gone. When he found out she be gone for two week he damn near had a stroke. But she calmly told him that this was her plan and she wasn't changing it.  
  
Linda's plane arrived and she stepped off wearing jeans and a blazer, carrying a Vuitton tote bag and wearing a pair of glasses. As usual she looked immaculate, and as though someone had pressed her jacket on the plane, and her hair looked as though she'd just had a haircut. "I wish I knew who you did it." Emily said smiling at her and then hugging her tight. "You always look so damn neat and clean." "It's congenital." She smiled. "Come on, our plane leaves in only a few minutes." Emily said taking her arm and walking toward their gate. They boarded their flight and were in the air the next time they talked again. "So tell me what happened the other night? What's going on?" Emily asked. "I'm not sure." She hesitated for a moment. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'm not sure if I want to go back." "To Connecticut?" Emily asked startled. "No to Vince. I don't know something happened when he left. Its like I'm expected to be there for him when he returns, I'm there to take care of the house, cook him dinner, take his messages and yet he doesn't even speak to me, or care for me. He's silently blaming me for killing Shane, or at least not stopping him. He acts as if were not even married any more. That's my punishment. Like a sentence to purgatory, and I've been letting him punish me because I feel so guilty." "Do you really believe that?" Emily asked, it was what she had tried to tell Linda earlier but she wouldn't hear of it. "I believe it now. We're not married to each other anymore. Em. It's all over. There's nothing left and I think he knows it too. If there were anything, I'd be with him." She said looking out the window. "Maybe he's just ready to face things yet." Emily tried to say but deep down she knew that everything Linda was saying had been true. All that she was going through, even Emily didn't want her to be with Vince. "I don't think there's anything left to go back to. It took me awhile to see it. I always thought we had a great marriage. But we had a long run and it was good when it was good. Now's it time to say goodbye that's all." "Would you try to fix it if he asked you to?" Emily asked. "I 'm not sure if I would want to." Linda sighed as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
They arrived at the ranch by van from the airport; Angie was already there and was jumping up and down when she saw her two good friends step off the van. "It's been so long." Angie said hugging Linda. "A little to long if you ask me. How have you been Angie?" Linda smiled, in which was the first time she felt relief in awhile, she somehow felt better now that she was taking a whole new direction in life. "Not to bad, look how great you look, you haven't changed at all." Angie smiled. "Lets go inside and get settle down." Emily smiled They all choose what room they were going to stay in and it was shortly after seven and they were heading to dinner. Emily wore black suede pants and a beaded shirt, her hair tied loosely in the back. Angie wore a pair of jeans and a soft blue sweater and Linda was wearing grey slacks, a beige sweater and Chanel loafers. They had been put at a table in the corner and all though they all saw heads turn no one came up and tried to talk to Emily. Mary King the head of the ranch stopped at the table to make them feel welcome. She was a remarkable woman who knew what was going on at all times and who was where, she kept an eye on everything. "Well, we hope you enjoy your stay here with us." She said and looked as if she meant it.  
  
They went back and sat around where they talked about all kinds of things, they talked about Steph, and Angie's little girl Annie, but not about Shane. And neither Emily nor Linda talked about their husbands. They talked about trips and music and friends and books. They talked about Angie medical career and Emily's Hollywood experience. Then they started reminiscing about the good old times back in college. The people they hated, the funny ones, the ones they most recent heard about, the dorks and nerds, the jocks. A number of people they knew had died in Vietnam just before the peace was signed.  
  
On their first morning there Emily and Angie stood in the doorway, "Should we wake sleeping beauty?" Emily smiled. They grinned and laughed all the way as they tiptoed over to her bed. The both pounced on it on either side of Linda. She was wearing a white satin nightgown and a sleep mask and she acted as if they were waking the dead. "AH.Stop. I hate you both.Stop!" Emily had ripped the blanket off and Angie had smacked her with a pillow. They were just like two kids. Linda was overwhelmed and tried to hide, but so found she couldn't. "Take off your sleep mask." Emily said "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes and the papers on the desk says we have to be at the corral at eight thirty to pick out our hoarse. Now get you ass out of bed and let's go." She said sounding in charge. "God when did this turn into a boot camp." Linda said as Angie pulled her out of bed. "Come on you can shower later on, we're going to be late and it's all going to be because of you." Angie argued. "Great now I'm going to smell like the horses." Linda said dragging out of bed. They waited for her as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Christ look at you, it makes me sick on how perfect you look." Emily said as Linda stepped out wearing a blue cotton shirt, fresh pressed jeans, and new boots from Billy Martin's. Her hair was brushed and it was never out of place, her skin beautiful and just a hint of pale pink lipstick. "That's not human." Angie said looking at her. "I can spend a week in the bathroom and come out still looking like me." "She does that to make us feel bad." Emily said "Are you done yet? Cause now's it you who's going to make us late." Linda smiled. Angie was the only one who had any kind of real riding experience, but she made sure she was able to ride with her friends, and both Linda and Emily were fair riders. As it turned out, their names were among the last on the list and there were only three other guest besides them. Charles had been assigned the small group there was a middle-aged couple from Delaware who introduced themselves as Dr. Smith and Dr. Jefferson, but appeared to me married. They even looked alike which amused Emily. And then there was a man alone. He looked to be about fifty-five, and Linda kept staring at him, she could swear she knew him. He was tall, had gray hair and sharp blue eyes that examined the whole group with interest. He was a good-looking man and even Emily couldn't help noticing he had distinguished features. It was once that they saddled up that Linda sided up to Emily. "It's Hartley Bowman." "Who?" Emily asked, but it took a minute for it all to register. "The writer?" she whispered. Linda nodded. He currently had two books on the bestseller list. And he had a highly respected career. "Is he married?" Emily leaned over and asked. "Widowed." Linda supplied. She remembered reading about his wife in time Newsweek magazine. Linda and Emily had rode side by side for a while. Angie has taken to the doctors and was interested in talking to them. "It's incredible, isn't it?" Linda heard a voice next to her and jumped as Emily rode ahead toward Charles the leader of them all which left Linda alone for only a brief moment. Hartley Bowman had joined her. "Have you been up here before?" He asked casually as if they were old friends, but the atmosphere at the ranch was very informal. "No I haven't." She said quietly, "Its lovely." And she could help but glance over at him as he rode along side of her. He was very nice looking, he was clean and he had lovely hands, she noticed as he held the reins and a riding style that told her he rode English. She mentioned this to him and he laughed. "Are you from the west coast?" He was intrigued by her. And the group she was traveling with he had recognized Emily and Linda and wondered how Angie fitted into the entourage. "I'm from Connecticut." She said. "I just came out for two weeks." "So did I." He said, looking very much at ease with her, as he smiled. "I come every year. My wife and I loved it here. But since she passed away this is my first time back." "It's the mountains, I fell as if they are here waiting for someone to tell them their troubles and they're waiting to embrace you." Linda said. She thought she sounded funny, but he knew just how she felt. "So how do you three know each other?" he asked. "We were college roommates." Linda said with a smile. "And your still friends? How amazing. Now there's a story. For a book not a tabloid." He specified, and they both laughed. "Thank you, she gets a lot of rough press. It's sometimes unfair." Linda smiled "That she does." He said. "They really rip her apart sometimes. She calls it life as an object." Linda said. He wanted to ask about her family, they too were sometimes the objects of bad press, while she wasn't but her company was. And her husband or hopefully it was ex-husband. "She must be a strong spirited person." And then he smiled at Linda, admiring her impeccable good looks. He loved her style, by the dared not to tell her. "She's fortunate to have such good friends." "We're all lucky to have her." Linda smiled again. "It was really serendipity that we came here. It was all last minute" "How fortunate for the rest of us." He said. "The three of you certainly improve the scenery." "I have all you books." She blushed as she said it. "Do you?" He looked pleased and held a hand out to her and introduced himself, "Hartley Bowman." "I'm Linda McMahon" They shook hands across their horses and rode on together comfortably. They chatted for a while about books, New York, the literary scene, other authors and Europe. When she said she had a daughter traveling and was not currently in Paris. They seemed to touch on a wealth of subjects. They were surprised when the wrangler turned around and started to lead them back to the corral for lunch. Hartley and Linda were still talking as they dismounted. She noticed the odd look on Emily's face. "Are you okay?" She asked as Emily walked over to join them and she was introduced to Hartley. "He hates me!" Emily said. 


	3. 3's just as fun

"Who hates?" Linda laughed. "Charles, the wrangler. He wouldn't say one word to me. He acted like I have the plague or something." Emily said. "Maybe he's shy." Linda volunteered. "A lot of them are." Hartley explained. "The first few days they barely say hello and by the time you leave, you feel like a big family." Emily looked at him and smiled. "I thought I said something to offend him or something" Hartley looked much more at easy with Linda, then he did with Emily. And when Angie came and joined them. Linda introduced Hartley to Angie and when he found out what she did, he had question after question for her. "What an interesting man." Emily commented as they entered the house. "He likes your movies." Linda said encouragingly. "He may like my movies." Emily said, "But he's crazy about you. It's written all over him. He couldn't take his eyes off you." "That's bullshit. He's intrigued by all of us." "I'll bet you money he comes on to you before you leave here" Emily said with total certainty. Angie rolled her eyes at them and washed her hands in the kitchen. "You two are disgusting. Is that all you think about? Dating?" "Yeah and sex read the tabloids." Emily laughed. "Hey I just go by what I see. This guy is crazy about Linda." "I met him this morning, so I don't know what you're talking about." Linda grinned. They walked up to the dining room, talking and laughing, with no idea of the powerful impression they as they walked along. They were three very striking women. And from his deck un-noticed by them, Hartley Bowman was watching Linda. 


	4. 4

Their ride in the afternoon was just as pleasant as the one that morning. Angie started to chat with doctors again and Emily was up trying to talk with the wrangler. Linda and Hartley were both discussing a book they had read. But when they returned this time there was a little boy sitting on the steps of their cabin. Hartley who walked them back too noticed this boy. "Hi" Emily said to him "What's your name?" Emily asked "Bernie." He said formally. "My mommy is having a baby and she has to stay inside today." He said adding more information then needed. Linda who was standing a distance away talking to Hartley was frowning and looked deeply upset. This little kid looked amazing like Shane at his age. "My aunt looks like you." Bernie said walking over to Linda. He was fascinated by her. Although she was the only one who had of the group who hadn't talked to him and didn't want to. Hartley has sensed something in her eyes that made him wonder. "Do you have children?" He asked. He had noticed the wedding band on her hand earlier that afternoon, but from things she'd said about deciding where to spend the summer, and the impression he'd gotten that she was alone. He wasn't really clear on her marital status. And frankly neither was Linda. "Yes, I do." She answered vaguely in answer to his question. "A daughter and a son, who passed away." She said awkwardly and he could see the pain in her eyes and didn't pursue it. She then turned around and walked into the cabin with Hartley. "Was he." he was hesitated, wanting to reach out to her, but not sure how to. "Was he young when he died?" He asked cautiously, wondering if he shouldn't have mentioned it at all. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, was it an accident? Was she still married? Or even perhaps he passed away to? "Shane was 26 when he died." She said quietly. "It was only last year." "I'm so sorry." Hartley said softly, and dared to touch her hand for an instant. He knew all to well the pain of loss. He and his wife had been married for twenty-six years when he lost her. "I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child. It was bad enough when Sharon had died. I really thought it would kill me. It must have been really hard on your husband also." He said trying to get information. "He took it rather hard, our marriage did survive it." She said. Hartley nodded, "Where is he know?" "Somewhere, At this point I really don't know." She said He asked if they would like to join him for dinner, she said she would have to ask the others and he left her to do some work. He promised to see her at dinner and when the others came in, she told them about the invitation. "He's a very nice, very intelligent." Linda said "And very interested in you. I'm not blind. I think you've been married so long, you don't even see it when a guy looks at you." Emily teased. "Oh and what about you and the wrangler Charles?" Linda smiled, "He seems to over come that speech block. I believe I saw him smiling." "I think your both blind." Angie addressed both of them. "Hartley Bowman looks like he's crazy over you Lin and unless I've lost my touch entirely, I'd say by the time we leave that Charles is going to be head over heals for Emma. I predict it for the yearbook." They both laughed at her. "And what about you Angie? You have to be getting lonely by now. I mean all you do is work, work, work." Emily said laying down she was tired from riding all day. "I'm not lonely." Angie corrected her. "I'm very happy. I have my daughter that's all I need." "I know you're a saint." Emily said and they all laughed. "Forget all these guys, I'm going out with Bernie." Angie said with a smile. He was an adorable child and they both liked him. Linda said nothing but asked them what they wanted to do about dinner. "Why not? Maybe we'll get Lin all fixed up with him." Emily smiled. "Simmer down," Linda said soberly, "I'm still married remember." "Does he know that?" Angie asked with interest. Linda wore a wedding band, but he might have wondered where her husband was. "He didn't actually ask," Linda said, confirming her belief that he was only interested in friendship. "He asked where Vince was, and I said Europe" "Oh-oh." Angie said wisely. "You'd better clear that up. I think that's what he was asking, he may have gotten the wrong impression from that." "I better clear this up." Linda said. Or was the impression that she gave Hartley really the one she wanted him to have. 


	5. 5 is five

The three of them dined with Hartley that night. He was intelligent, interesting, and wonderfully worldly. He had traveled everywhere, knew fascinating things and knew all kinds intriguing people. And more then that he was a nice man and was extremely polite about dividing his attention. He never left anyone out and all three of them felt as though he enjoyed being with them. But when they walked back to the cabin, he walked besides Linda. And he spoke to her in gentle voice that seemed meant for her ears and no others. Emily and Angie went inside when they arrived at the cabin. Linda stayed outside with Hartley for a while. "I feel a bit foolish for saying this to you", she explained, as they sat peacefully beneath a nearly full moon that shone bright in the night sky. "And I have no idea if this means anything to you, but I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression. But I am married." She said and was somewhat startled to see the look of disappointment in his eyes. "He's working for most of the summer. And I realized what I said may have mislead you. But to be honest with you the main reason I came up here was because I needed some time on what to do. I plan leaving him when he returns. But our marriage ended with the death of our son. And I think that it's just time to move on. Get away from the misery he's been outing me in." "Will he be surprised?" Hartley asked quietly. He was looking at her now. He barely knew her and yet he liked her honesty, her kindness, and her directness. But he was sorry to hear she was still married. "Is he aware of how you're feeling?" " I don't see how he couldn't. He's barely spoken to me for a year. He blames me for our son's death and I don't think any of that will change and I can't live like that anymore. I'm sorry I don't mean to tell you my problems, but I just wanted you to know I was still married. At least for the moment, but I don't think for much longer." "Thank you for being honest with me." He smiled. It was incredible even to him how much he liked her. She was the first women he really liked since Sharon and only after one day he was crazy about her " You know I have no idea what I'm doing here. I wasn't even going to come back. I've been feeling sorry for myself for the last two years and I haven't looked at another woman. And now suddenly here you are, like the sun shining on the mountains. And all I can say is that I have never been so bowled over by anyone before. I don't know what this will be, or if you even interested in me, but I want to tell you that I hardly know you and yet I care so much for you. I hate the fact you lost your son." He said as he gently put an arm around her and pulled her against his shoulder. "I hate what your husband has done to you, I don't like the fact you're not divorced from him yet because someone like him does not deserve you. I'm not even sure that important. But when I saw the hurt in your eyes when you looked at that little boy, I wanted to take that away from you. You'll probably never want to talk to me again and I won't do more then tip my hat at you for the rest of the trip. I'm probably making an ass out of myself, but I really don't care." His eyes were searching for hers in the moonlight and hers were filled with tears. Those were all things she was longing to hear from Vince and he never had. Vince had completely abandoned her and all of a sudden there was this man answering all her prayers. "I just want to be with you, and talk to you and learn all about you. and what happens, happens." She sat looking at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. "I have to be dreaming." She said looking at him with eyes full of tears and wishes. Was it possible for her to find someone like this? After everything that happened to her? "That's how I felt all afternoon. But lets not look for answers so soon. We'll just enjoy what we have for the moment," he said, feeling her hair brush against his cheek, he closed his eyes. He didn't say another word; he just sat there holding her for a long time, until he felt her begin to tremble. It was partly from the chill, the rest was pure emotion. "Your cold, I'll take you in," he said wishing he didn't have to leave her. She stopped and looked up at him, and once again he out his arms around her. "Thank you for everything," she whispered, feeling him close to her, and then he walked her up to the door and left her there. She slipped inside hoping the others had gone to bed and she was grateful they had. But when she went into her room she found a fax from Vince on her bed. "Hope all goes well. Work is good. Best regards to your friends. Vince" That was it. It was painfully simple. And on the bottom Emily had written, "If I were you, I'd call my lawyer." Life had a new meaning, one door was closing but just up ahead another was opening and through it she could see the sunlight. 


	6. 6 is after five and before seven

The next morning Emma and Angie dragged Linda out of bed together. "Rise and Shine!" Angie said as Emily grabbed all blankets and took her sleep mask. "You're both sadists!" Linda groaned as she squinted from the sun. "My god. what is that. I'm going blind." She rolled over on her stomach and refused to move "It's called sunshine and there's a lot of it, now on." Emily said dragging her off the bed. "Its not fair, I'm old let me sleep." Linda whined staggering slowly to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was showered, dressed and looked spectacular as she did every morning, as did Emily and Angie. The three of them put together were really something to look at. They were on their way to the dining hall, when Bernie crossed their path again. "Where's your mom today Bernie?" Angie asked, sensing the discomfort. It was easy to see why though. "My dad sent me to get breakfast, my mom's sleeping." He said matter-of- factly. They stepped into the hall and the three of them across the dining room, a moment later Bernie right behind them. "Just leave him, don't make an issue out of it." Linda said when he sat with them. "Nice fax from you husband last night, by the way." Emily commented. "Very warm and emotional and loving. Nice guy," she said and Linda smiled. "Are you going to reply?" "What's there to say? Just write okay. He's not worth my time right now." Linda said. "And by the way I clarified things with Hartley last night. You were right, he did misunderstand things, but it's all clear now." "Did he care?" Angie asked. She tried to sound to cool, but the others didn't believe her. "Why would he?" Emily laughed, "I don't think he's interested in offering you a secretarial position." She explained as if they were retarded. "But secretarial positions always have there perks." Emily smiled as the other two laughed. "We'll see what happens." Linda said calmly and couldn't help notice that Bernie was staring at her. "You look like my mom and my aunt Michelle." He said looking at her. "Thank you." Linda said trying to be nice to him. It wasn't his fault that he looked so much like Shane. They finished breakfast just in time and hurried down to the corral. Hartley was already down there, and he looked pleased to see her. Their eyes met and held for a long time and he stood very close to her as they a waited to mount their horses. The doctors from Delaware were back and the same groups formed up again as they were the day before. Hartley was talking serious and apologizing if he had over-stepped his bounds the night before. When he got back to the cabin he was afraid that he had been to forward. They had just met and yet he felt so close to her. But she felt the same way. And it was a relief to him when their horses stopped for a moment to drink from a little stream, as he looked at her she smiling. It was a moment and they both had felt it. "You know all I could think about this morning when I got up was seeing you," he said with a boyish grin, " I haven't felt like that in years. I don't even feel like working. And that's something for me, I always work." He wrote daily no matter where he was or how he felt or what condition his life was in. The only other time ho found that he couldn't was when Sharon was dying. "I know how you feel. Its rather amusing that when you think that life is over it all begins again. When you think everything is gone and you have nothing to loose. You find something infinitely precious." Linda said thoughtfully looking at the mountains. "That's way it always is." He said as their horses started walking again. "How often do you go in to New York?" He asked. "I use to go down there often, but recently I really haven't found a reason to." "Do you lie going to the theater?" he inquired, and they talked about it for a long time. He had a number of friends who were playwrights, and he wanted to introduce them to her, to all his friends in fact. There was so much he anted to tell her, show her and ask her. It was almost impossible to stand still. The two of them talked constantly, and laughed and shared ideas and they were both surprised when they wound back at the corral for lunch. They were just dismounting their horses when a horse came racing past them. And before anyone could do anything a small form flew off and landed on the ground with a hard thump. Linda jumped down and ran over with Hartley right behind her. When she reached there she saw that it was the little boy Bernie. "Get Angie," she called over her shoulder. "I'm here don't worry." Angie said kneeling besides the boy. She was careful not to move him. She lifted his eyelids. There was wet spots on the front of his jeans, which means he lost control of his bodily functions and that he was unconsciousness. Angie ordered someone to call 911. Linda knelt by the boy and held his hand, although she knew it wouldn't help any, but she didn't want to let go. Angie continued to check, she was sure neither his neck nor spin were broken and she was feeling his limbs when his eyes fluttered open and he started to cry. Angie was never happier as she watched him. It was arm was broken but it sure could have been a lot worse. Everybody around was shaken by this and worried for the young boys health. They watched as paramedics took him to the hospital. His mother and father were right besides him as he cried in pain. Linda stood there crying and she didn't know what happened but she suddenly felt a powerful pair of arms around her. She knew who it was and turned to him, he pulled her close to him and she couldn't stop crying as he held her. "I'm so sorry." He said. He didn't care, she was covered in dirt and tears, he just wanted to be there. "I'm so sorry.I wish I had been there for you." She looked up at him and through her tears she smiled. He wiped them away and held her close. "He looks so much like my son," she tried to explain but she didn't have to. "It's a terrible thing you went through," he said as the others had all left and they sat down so she could regain her composure. But just him being near her made her feel better. Maybe it was because she knew that he had gone through the same thing she had. "My son committed suicide." She sighed as she looked down to the ground. She told him about it then and what it was like, the shock of it all, the agony they lived through and her husband's reaction. "What a nightmare for all of you. It's a wonder any of your survived it," he said with admiration. "We didn't. Vince is gone there's no getting through to him. Our daughter tries to stay far away from us anymore. I just want to put it all behind me. I don't want to deal with it anymore." "Is that what you want?" He asked. She and her husband had a long history together, anything could happen. "Yeah I think I'm sure," she said honestly. "I just wanted time to think it over, but I never expected anything like this to happen." She smiled. And she still wasn't sure if anything had or if it would. Maybe she would never see him again after two weeks. That was possible. But the point was she wasn't leaving Vince for him. She was doing it because she had to. "I just want to do what's right." Hartley nodded and said nothing. A little while later he walked her back to the cabin. Angie and Emily were sitting having coffee and he joined them while Linda went to shower. They had just heard the lunch bell and the two women decided to go up to the dining hall. They left Hartley to wait for her they were still somewhat shaken up by the events of the morning. "You've been so good to me and I barley know you. You've been kinder to me more then anyone in my life." She said "Its nothing," He said sitting down on the arm of the couch as he watched her. She was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans and she made his heart race. "We've both been through a lot and I understand what you going through. But lets take the risk. Let me do this, I want to be here with you." He said and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was willing to take a chance on her, to see if she left Vince, to wait and see what happened. And then without saying another word, he took two steps toward her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She smelled of perfume, soap, and toothpaste, everything clean and appealing. He ran his hands through her hair as he held her. He hadn't kissed a woman in so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like and neither one of them were old enough to give up what they once had, but they were two people who were cold, tired, but so grateful to have survived it all and to be together. He smiled down into her eyes and then kissed her again. She had never known a touch as tender. She suspected, without even wanting to, that he would be an incredible lover. But for that moment right then, right there, nothing matter, they were there in Wyoming together. And that's all they needed. 


	7. SEVEN

It was only their third day there and everything seemed to be different. Linda had already figured out to be up before they came for her. Besides she had a new reason to get up now. Before it was just because she had to, now it was because she wanted to. When they went to the hall for breakfast with the other guest's Hartley was waiting for them. He looked very cheerful and comfortable as he put an arm around Linda and said a warm hello to everyone. He smelled of soap and aftershave, and looked very handsome in a white shirt and jeans. Emily couldn't help but notice how good they looked together and Angie agreed when she commented on it on the way to the stables. After dinner that night they all went out t a local rodeo, where the wrangler Charles was riding. It was absolute craziness. But this was what Emily had grown up around when she was younger, so she was really excited "Now that I see what some people do for fun, I really like me job," Hartley said. "I do to." Linda laughed. It has been a remarkable evening and Hartley sat with them for a while when they got back and then he and Linda took a walk, he brought her back around mid-night. Maybe it was because they stood in the light of the moon kissing for ages. Emily and Angie thought it was very cute and romantic. "So what do you think will happen?" Emily asked Angie. "It would be nice to see them work things out with him, but it's hard to tell. And I'm not even sure she's worked it all out in her head with Vince yet. I don't know what happened to him, we knew him and he always seemed like this great guy and Linda was always so crazy over him. But I guess some things change people." Angie said. "Yeah I know, it doesn't really ever sound like the Vince we all knew, even the fax she got. It was cold, no emotion what so ever. But he's been such a bastard to her all year, I just hope she leaves him." Emily said sounding hard on him then usual. " The thing is, he knows where's coming from. I guess it death turns some people into saints and others into monsters." Angie commented. Emily was about to say something when Linda walked in beaming. "So are we allowed to check for beard burn?" Emily laughed bringing up the school days. "God, I had forgotten about that." Linda laughed. They chatted for a bit and Linda and Angie decided to go to bed, but Emily was still all- hyper from the rodeo. She sat there reading when she heard a soft tapping on the window. She thought it might have been an animal but it was Charles, with a boyish grin on his face. "Shhh!" he said. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, "You can get in trouble." "I don't know, I think I've gone crazy. Or maybe just crazy over you." He said. "I don't want t you to get fired over this." She grinned. "That's something I could deal with." He said as he leaned in and kissed her "You better get out of her before you get caught, I don't want my trip ruined because you get fired and have to leave." She smiled. "I have Sunday off, will you come with me?" He asked. "Yes, now go." she laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he ran off. "I saw you." Linda and Angie laughed from behind her. "I thought you two went to bed." Emily laughed. "And miss the charming wrangler, how could we?" Angie smiled. "All right, you can go away now." Emily laughed as she went into her own room. 


	8. 8 is almost near the end

It was Friday morning, the last day Angie wasn't really feeling all to well and they spent the day with her making sure she was all right. They were just about to go riding when. Emily was outside talking to Charles and Hartley. Charles said he had to run to get ready for the ride. Which left Hartley and Emily outside. "Where's Linda?" He asked. "She's getting ready. Hartley I have to say this cause Lin is a dear friend of mine." Emily started. "Hartley you're a great guy and we all really think you're good for Linda. But you do know where she's coming from? By now the McMahon name is almost a household name." "Emily, I know all about it. I don't live under a rock. But none of that changes or influences the way I feel about her. Truthfully he doesn't deserve her, he's taken her for granted one too many times. And I don't want to see it happen again. I'm not here to have my heart broken again, so I'm not going to do anything I don't feel is right, for either of us." He said. "I'll go get her." Emily smiled Angie wandered into the living room. "Feeling better?" Emily asked "Yeah I'm sorry I was so much trouble yesterday." Angie said. "Please you were no trouble, we just want you to fell better." Linda said. "Thanks you guys, I'm going to stay in bed today, maybe latter on I'll feel better." Angie said. "We'll be back at lunch to check on you." Emily said. "Don't worry about me, you two go and have a good time you both deserve it." She said going back to her room. They rode in the morning and came back to find her dressed and looking a lot better. "I feel great." She said when they asked her how she was doing. "But I saw you guys out there today, it must be the water here or something. Everybody is in good spirits some more then others." She smiled at Linda. But it was true. Linda and Hartley looked as though they had always been together. They were amazing comfortable and at ease with each other. Everything with Hartley was so much smoother it was like dancing with Astaire and Ginger Rogers. She and Vince weren't even in the same ballroom any more. She was on her way to the Dining hall; she was looking for something that was the only reason she was still there in the cabin. She was half way out the door when the phone started to ring, normally she would ignore it, but it could have been important. She picked up the phone sounding breathless from running to catch it on time. "Hello?" "Is Mrs. McMahon there?" She didn't recognize the voice at first. "This is she. Who is this?" She said formally and then was startled by the answer. "Linda? It didn't sound like you." It was Vince and it only underlines how remote they had become. "Sorry I didn't recognize you either, I was on my way out to dinner" "Sorry if this is a bad time," he said dryly. It was three in the morning for him and she couldn't figure out why he was calling. "Is Stephanie all right?" She asked her hear skipping a beat. It was the only reason she could think of for him to call. "She's fine, I talked to her yesterday." "If you talk to her again, tell her I love her. She hasn't called me. I think it's the time difference. Speaking of what are you doing up at this time?" They were now like business associates exchanging news and there was nothing personal between them. "I was working late, and I was stupid enough to have coffee and now I'm up at the ungodly hour, so I figured I call you. The time difference really never works well for me either." And neither does our marriage she wanted to say to him. "It was nice of you to call," she said, but sounded unconvinced. "So what are you doing up there? You haven't said much in your faxes. In fact I don't think I've heard from you in a while." "Neither have you," she said pointedly. "There's not much to say, I go to meeting after meeting. It's not like its really any fun." "So I'm guessing everything is going well at the company?" She asked, its not like she really cared anymore. Maybe a few years ago she would have but not today, not this week. "Everything is fine. Going smoothly." "That's nice," she said looking at the floor and thinking of her husband, but the face of the matter was she was really thinking of Hartley. She could never imagine having this conversation with him. She couldn't imagine having the last year with him. She didn't want to live like that, or even continue any longer. "What about you?" He was pressing her and she didn't seem to want to talk. "We're riding everyday, it's incredible here." "How are you friends?" He asked. Why was he so suddenly interested? ."They're fine, in fact they're waiting on me." She said not mention that they were going dancing after dinner. "I won't hold you then. Give them my best." She was about the hang up, there was a pause "Lin. I miss you." She don't know why he said it, after a year of pain and silence, he all of a sudden was going to grow a heart again. He missed his chance. She wasn't going to play games with him and she wasn't going to get hurt by him. His door was closing and there was no saving it now. "Don't work too hard." She said before she hung up. A month ago, six months ago a year ago she would have felt bad about what she finished with. But now she felt nothing. 


	9. 9

Dancing that night had been more fun then they thought it would. Charles and Emily were two-step champs. As for Linda and Hartley, he had done this before and wasn't that bad, Linda tried but she couldn't get it right. They laughed as they tried again. But when the music slowed down, he held her close to him. "Now this I can do." She smiled. Angie was content to sitting down and talking with people, she was not yet up to dancing but she was having a great time. They decided it was time to head back to the cabin. Emily went with Angie into the cabin. Hartley sat with Linda outside and she told him about eh call from Vince before dinner. "He's probably realizing what he's missed and given up for all this time," he said thinking about it and looking at her "What are you going to do if he wants to fix things?" "I can't imagine it," she said honestly, "But I realized that when I talked to him tonight. I can't go back again. We can't undo the last year or what happened to Shane. I don't think I can forgive him for what he did or said." "What if he comes back to you and tells you how much he loves you and how wrong he was?" He wanted her to think about that before they made a mistake. They were both attracted to each other, but they were being very cautious. "I don't know Hartley, I'm not sure. I believe it's all over for me, but I suppose there are no guarantees until I see him again." "Why are you waiting?" It was a question she was honestly asking herself too lately. "I think it's a good idea," he said gently. They had known each other for five days and it had been an extraordinary experience for both of them, but it was possible it was all a dream, all illusion or maybe it was real and something very special. Only time would tell. And as tempting as it was to fall into bed with each other, she knew they wouldn't, not until everything was all settled. "I'm going to go and talk to him as soon as I leave her." She said thinking out-loud. There's something special about these mountains that gives me the answers to many things. I missed coming here after Sharon died." He smiled at her then and took her hand, "It would be amazing if I found my new life here, if I came here to find you," and then he looked at her sadly, "But even if nothing comes from this, if you go back to him, I want you to know how happy you made m. You've shown me that I'm not as alone as I think I am, that there is someone out there who can make me fall in love again. You're a beautiful gift I never expected, you're a vision of what life can be when two people love each other and are happy," he was exactly the same for her. He was living proof that there was someone who cared about her, could talk easily to, someone who loved her. And she wasn't ready to let that go. He wasn't asking her to either but he wanted to make sure that she knew what she wanted to do with her husband before moving toward him. "I don't think seeing him is going to change anything," she said. He was so dear to her, she had grown so fond of him in such a short period of time and they felt incredibly protective about each other. "It was rather strange when he called tonight. I had no clue who it was at first, and I can't figure out why he even called. It's sad to feel so distant from someone you once loved." "You survived one of life's cruelest blows. Its amazing that you made it this far." He said kindly. "I guess we weren't." She said. "I love being with you Linda," he said smiling at her and changing the subject. He wanted to move ahead with her, to be in New York, to travel in Europe, to share his friends with her and his life and his career. There was so much he wanted to do with her, and he was anxious to get started. He had been alone for two years and he knew he had to wait just a bit longer while she did what she thought was best. But once she as gone the possibilities were limitless and he knew that. There was nothing else to hold them back from each other, although he was still a bit concerned about her daughter, he wondered if she would blame him for the divorce of her parents. He had spoken to Linda about it that afternoon and she admitted that Stephanie was need to be talked to, but she was old enough now to understand that things played themselves out and it just didn't work. They sat together for a long time and talked about the past, the present and the future. And it was all agreed. That she was going to go see Vince right after she left Wyoming. She didn't think she's be gone long talking with him. "Would you come to fisher's island with me when you come back? He asked cautiously, "I have a old house there and I thought I would spend some time there in August." She looked at him and nodded, "I'd love that." "Good," he said nuzzling her neck. He wanted nothing more than to wake up next to her, to listen to the ocean and make love to her all afternoon and all night and talk into the wee hours and share his favorite books with her. He had already discovered that she was a passionate reader and they loved almost all the same authors. He had things he wanted to share with her. He wanted to walk down the beach holding her hand. Things were already wonderful and it could only get better. It was late when he pulled himself away from her, and they were both satisfied with what they had talked about. And as he said good night to her he asked her one last question. "And if he wins you back?" "I don't think he will." She said kissing him. "He would be a fool not to," Hartley whispered and then kissed her. And if he did Hartley knew he would have to find a way back without her. " But what.." "Stop worrying," she said and they kissed again. But he couldn't help it. "I love you" she said and she meant it to the depths of her soul. She barely knew him and she could spend the rest of her life with him and never regret a moment. 


	10. 10

They decided to go out again. Hartley was wearing a new hat he'd bought in town that afternoon, and he had bought one for Linda. Emily said they looked like fancy Texas ranchers. The hat's had been steamed and shaped for them. They were the real thing these hats and they made a handsome couple. Funnily enough they had both worn navy blue, it was something Hartley said that couples sometimes did unconsciously when they were particularly in tune with each other. But it warmed Emily heart to see them. "You two are so cute." She loved the fact that he was so good to Linda. She never had a problem with Vince until now. He expected too much from Linda, and in Emily's opinion he had taken her for granted. He had the perfect house, perfect wife, perfect children, and he always expected it that way. She wondered if he really did appreciate it and how often he actually thanked her. But no matter what he sure as hell was going to have a stroke when Linda walked up to him and tell him its over. Even the faxes he sent made Emily and Angie sick, they were so cold and aloof and so unfriendly. Hartley was the total opposite from Vince, he was warm and kind and concerned about everyone around him. Emily really though that he was perfect for Linda and they looked perfect together, it was funny they even looked alike, except that his hair was gray and he was ten years older. But that didn't make any kind of difference. The next day they went on a morning ride and retreated to the cabin, Angie and Emily decided to go into town to run some errands, they asked Linda if she wanted to join them but she said she was going to stay with Hartley. Emily and Angie chatted and laughed all the way back to the ranch and when they arrived, Hartley and Linda were having a quiet conversation in the cabin. They never seem to run out of things to talk about, and it was obvious when the other tow came in, that the couple had been kissing. It was like interrupting teenagers making out on the couch, and Linda blushed at the raised eyebrow Emily. "Stop!" She said under her breath to Emily as she went to get Hartley and her a drink. "I didn't do anything." Emily smiled. "Yeah okay." Linda laughed. After dinner, Angie decided to go to bed early, Hartley and Linda went into town for a movie, and Emily had snuck off down the Charles.  
  
By Thursday, they were holding on to their last days there at the ranch. Out of the three of them Angie was excited to get home to her daughter and her job. She felt as if she was getting lazy sitting around there. In their face of departure, Hartley was beginning to fear that they had been too cautious, that they should have had an affair, that they should have done more than kiss and hold each other. Linda told him not to be foolish, that because of pain and loss they'd been through, it was wiser for both of them to proceed with caution. She didn't want to begin their relationship with bad karma like that. She didn't want guilt to be with them, when all they had to do was wait. Hartley smiled for a moment he had panicked. "You know you could always just run off with me and mail him the papers," he smiled, "You could come with me everywhere I go and there will never be a dull moment and you and I would be happy." She smiled at the thought, "You know I can't do that. I have to get this done right. But I'll call you the minute I've talked to him." She smiled gently as they walked along. They had ridden that morning, but not that afternoon. They wanted to get away from it all, get away from everyone. Hartley was very quiet the next afternoon as they rode alone; he was trying to cope with the idea of losing her, if she didn't come back. "Don't do that to yourself," Linda said gently when he told her what he was thinking. "I have to. I mean there is a chance that you won't come back. What will I do then? I just found you and I can't imagine losing you so quickly. You can't promise you'll be back. You don't know that." "True. But we have so many losses in life. Why taste them before they happen?" She asked. "I'll miss you so much if I lose you. You've saved me from a dark hole I thought I would never get out of." "I'll do my best to return quickly." She said, but what he said next surprised her. "Don't come back if you can save your marriage." He said wistfully. "Be open to whatever happens. That's the fairest thing I can tell you." "I always love you," she said softly. "And I you." They talked late into the night and just as the sun came up, he wrapped her in a blanket and they went outside and watched the light on the mountains. "This won't be our last sun rise you know. When the sun comes up over the ocean it's the most beautiful thing you'd ever see," he said. "And I'll be there to see it." She smiled "I hope so," he said holding her close. No one could do it, they were all crying as they said their good-byes. Hartley held her in his arms for ages, Angie said good-bye to her doctor friends, and Emily was all upset about the wrangler Charles. 


	11. Sorry Thats the END

Linda found Vince; he was in Canada for the next two days, and the closest he'd be to home for a while. So this worked out well for her. He would be leaving for Japan so she was going to make this quick and short. Linda opened the door and looked at him, and it was painful to see how familiar he looked, how much like the man she had loved for so long. But this wasn't the same man, he was different, they both were. "Hello, Vince," she said quietly as she walked in "How are you?" "It could be better I guess. Hell who am I trying to kidding it could be a lot better." He said sitting down. "What's wrong?" She assumed something with the company. "I screwed up major. I know you know what I'm talking about, I've figured that much out. I know I spent the last year with my head buried in a desk, thinking that if I ignored everything, it would all go away, or the guilt, or even Shane would come back and say surprise. But none of that seemed to happen. It just got worse and worse and everyday you came to hate me more and more. I don't blame you, you have every right." "Where have you been all year? You completely hide from me, ignore me and keep me out of everything. After all I had done for you. And then you said that it was my fault. Out of all the things to say. Why? What would cause this?" She asked. "I was unhappy." "Unhappy? You don't know what unhappy is until you've walk in my shoes for one year. I helped run your company, I kept the social image I was suppose to, I did everything right. And to add on top of that I took the guilt and pain from Shane's death." She said. "Do you have them with you?" He asked. "What? The divorce papers? No, I don't, hire your-self a damn lawyer and draw them up yourself. I can't do everything for god's sake. I came to talk to you." She said angrily. But the fact he was so easy to give up made her care less and less. It was that he didn't care at all. "Your pissed at me aren't you?" He asked looking sadly at her. "I don't blame you, I've been a complete bastard. I can't even give you a real excuse, and you deserve one. All I can do is apologize. I'm sorry I was a damn fool, I just didn't know how to handle what happened," he said his lip trembling, his eyes filled with tears. "Neither did I," she said her eyes filling with tears in spite herself. "But I needed you and you weren't there." "That's because I died along with Shane and I killed our marriage." "You did." She accused him openly. "And this divorce is final, I can't stand to live with someone who could be like that, I don't think I could ever forgive you for what you said and what you did." "I don't want to Lin, I love you." He looked straight into her eyes when he said this, and she looked away from him and out the window. "It's too late for that." She would never believe again that he loved her, not after that year. "Its never too late." He said stepping closer to her. "Unfortunately it is this time. You said you would never hurt me again those years back. Remember Vince, all those women. Your time is up." She said turning to look at him. "I know." He said kissing her. She wanted to pull away, she wanted to break free, but she didn't, she couldn't. She found herself kissing him back.  
  
Hartley sat up and looked around, it was the same dream again, the one he had for over two weeks now. He had to fess up that she wasn't going to come back. He told her not to come back if she could fix things and that's what happened. But the dream was keeping everything so real for him, where he'd have her for the rest of his life to love and hold. She was back with Vince McMahon, another person the media loved to hate and secretly so did he. He knew the where she was coming from, the company, the lawsuits, the husband, the kids. It was everywhere, which means so was she. So no matter what he did, as long as there was wrestling, she'd always be there, just with him. But he knew the risk when he saw her, when he told her. Hartley got up and walked out onto the beach, the sun was just starting to rise; he stood there and smiled as he watched it.  
  
"I'm glad I made it in time to see this." A voice from behind him said. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Are you lost lady?" He asked. "No, someone told me this is where I belonged and I couldn't find one good reason not to be here." She said still standing behind him. "What about your husband?" "I don't have a husband, at least not any more." He turned to face her she had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure. I moved out. Told him to keep his job, I have an apartment in New York now." She smiled softly. "I can't believe this, I was sure I would never see you again." He grinned stepping towards her. "For a while I wasn't sure. But Vince and I, we were too far apart to save it. We turn out to be better friends now." Linda said. "I still can't believe it." "Try this." She said kissing him and then suddenly it had gone much further and they were back into his house now. Neither of them could control their attraction for each other. He was seized with passion for her and she had never wanted him as much or been aroused by him. The room was covered with their clothes and they were both exhausted when they finally stopped. It had been so long for both of them, as she lay and looked at him she grinned and he was smiling. "This is disgusting," she said still grinning, "I came her to tell you about my divorce." "Consider this a celebration then." He said smiling. "I still can't believe you here." "Well believe it." She smiled. And they did all the things he dreamed of. They talked and he made love to her all afternoon, they walked on the beach hand and hand. Hartley sat up and looked around. Everything had been a dream again. This was going to kill him he would have to learn to deal with the fact that she was never coming back. She had resolved all her problems with Vince and by now she probably had forgotten all about him. He showered and wrapped a towel around himself. He stepped out onto the deck and looked deep into the ocean. He saw someone standing on the beach doing the same thing and felt embarrassed to be standing there half naked. All though it was house, he actually just didn't have the feel to look at the ocean anymore. "Hartley!" He heard his name called but didn't turn. "Hartley. hold up!" He heard the voice, but it wasn't possible, he had heard the voice many times and every time he looked it was just the wind. She reached him just as he was about to enter the house she reached out and touched his arm. "This is just my imagination again. Cause every time I turn around your not there." "Turn around Hartley," she smiled, the tears building up in her eyes He turned and smiled she was finally there. This was no longer a dream. "I'm sorry I didn't dress, I wasn't expecting company," he laughed softly. "That's all right.I missed you," she said the tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears from he eyes, and pulled her close to him, "I didn't think you were coming back, I kept haring you voice, I kept seeing you everywhere I looked. I thought I was going to go crazy without you," he said fighting the tears of us own. "I was coming, I tried to give him a chance, but all the pain, and all that suffering wouldn't go away. When I looked at him it was always there," she said. "You know what? That's all over now. You no longer have to worry about suffering, cause as long as I'm around, you'll never suffer another moment in your life." "I know that now." She smiled as he kissed her. "Wait my towel's falling." He laughed as he held it up with one hand. She laughed. He kissed her forehead and they went into the house together for the first time. 


End file.
